Various types of folding apparatus using rotary elements have been proposed. German Published Patent Application DE AS No. 25 12 368 describes a folding apparatus in which a collection cylinder cooperates with conveyor belts, tapes or the like which press printed material which is folded, or to be folded against a circumference thereof. It is desirable to guide the material on the collection cylinder as long as possible, and preferably up to a transfer position to the surface of a further receiving cylinder. Such a receiving cylinder may be a transfer cylinder, or a folding cylinder as such.
It has previously been proposed to arrange guide tongues or guide fingers between the cylinder which releases a sheet and the cylinder which receives a sheet, so that the sheet is guided along the surface of the respective cylinder as long as possible. Such guide fingers have the disadvantage that their finite geometric form cannot guide the sheet to be transferred up to the transfer position at the surface of the transferring cylinder, so that precise guidance of the sheet becomes difficult and sometimes impossible.